Vegito
Vegito (ベジット, Bejitto, Vegetto) is the immensely powerful result of the fusion between Goku and Vegeta by use of the Potara Earrings. His voice is a dual voice that contains both Goku's and Vegeta's voices. Vegito is regarded most for his immense power and speed, and is often widely considered as the most powerful character in the whole of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. His Fusion Dance counterpart is Gogeta. Namehttp://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vegito&action=edit&section=1Edit The name Vegito (ベジット, Bejitto), is derived from a portmanteau of the Japanese kana spellings of the names Vegeta (ベジータ, Bejiita) and Kakarot (カカロット, Kakarotto). The most common romanization of the character's name in Japan is Vegetto,1 a portmanteau of Vegeta and Kakarotto. Because the spelling Kakarot is used in Viz's English manga instead of Kakarotto, the name became Vegerot. The spelling Vegito is used in the English dub of the anime by FUNimation Entertainment, a spelling inconsistent with the translated names used in the English anime (Vegeta and Kakarot). Appearance and personalityhttp://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vegito&action=edit&section=2Edit http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/1/18/VegitoSuperSaiyan.pngSuper Saiyan Vegito Added by Beadtmdc Vegito is a mixture of both Goku and Vegeta's characteristics. He is about the same height as Goku. His personality is a mix of the two Saiyans. He exhibits Vegeta's cockiness and inclination for taunting others, and playing around with his enemies, wanting them to suffer, but is not as serious, having inherited Goku's easygoing, cheerful nature. He possesses both Vegeta's strategic mind and Goku's combat intelligence, making him that much more efficient. Goku's benevolence and concern for others is also prevalent in his character (he ultimately used his cocky attitude to fool Buu into absorbing him, which gave him the chance he needed to save Buu's absorbed victims). Being a whole new being, he refers to his counterparts as separate people as they would address each other. However, it is interesting to note that in the Japanese version, Vegito ("Vegetto") mentions "Kakarotto" and not "Goku", while in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Gogeta refers to Goku, suggesting a predominant base of Vegeta, despite having an equally balanced and truly fused personality. Vegito's hair is more inclined toward Vegeta since it firmly stands upwards and is very dark brown in color. However, he has two bangs sticking out like a downward "V" shape, a trait caught from Goku. When he transforms into a Super Saiyan, he looks almost exactly like Goku. Vegito wears two earrings as result from the Potara fusion, and wears an inverted version of Goku's outfit. The inversion is caused by adopting the color of Vegeta's outfit for the external wear, and using the orange of Goku's outfit for the undershirt. Finally, he wears white gloves and boots in the same style as Vegeta. He is very similar to Gogeta, who is another fusion of Goku and Vegeta. Historyhttp://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vegito&action=edit&section=3Edit The Potara Fusionhttp://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vegito&action=edit&section=4Edit http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/2/27/GokuAndVegetaFusingVegito.pngGoku and Vegeta merge into Vegito Added by The Strong One The Potara Earring Fusion used to form Vegito is what Old Kai considered to be the proper way to do fusion, as opposed to the Fusion Dance Technique. The resulting fusion lasts forever, even if the fused being removes the earrings. The determination of power levels is complex and more unpredictable than that of the Fusion Dance, but in Vegito's case the rise in power was inconceivably drastic. Vegito has the confidence and fighting smarts of Goku, along with the superior attitude and genius strategic mind of Vegeta. Vegito is bornhttp://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vegito&action=edit&section=5Edit http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/8/84/VegitoMeetVegito.pngVegito before transforming into a Super Saiyan Added by Beadtmdc Vegito was a fusion formed out of desperation by Goku and Vegeta in an effort to stop Super Buu, an ancient and powerful being whose only purpose is to destroy. Because Buu had absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo, Goku and the Supreme Kai had came to a conclusion that the best chance they had of defeating Super Buu was through fusion, but there was no time to attempt the Fusion Technique. As a solution to this problem, the Potara Earrings were given to Goku to save the universe from Super Buu. Goku then proceeds to Earth just in time, before Super Buu launches his Destroy Everything! energy ball to destroy it. Goku threw the earring to Gohan so they could fuse, but Gohan failed to catch it. Super Buu then lost a large amount of power (over one third by Goku's observation2) as Gotenks separated inside him. He then proceeds to absorb Gohan, becoming even deadlier and stronger than ever before. Goku is now left with no one to fuse with that'd be of any help (with the latter being Mr. Satan and Dende because Tien Shinhan was knocked out), but miraculously he senses Vegeta's energy, and uses Instant Transmission to quickly transport himself to Vegeta's location since Vegeta has just returned from the Other World with Fortuneteller Baba. Super Buu shortly follows and, after Goku tries to convince him, Vegeta fuses with Goku. In the anime, Vegeta initially ignores Goku's plea to fuse with him and they both send ki blasts towards Super Buu. Super Buu easily reflects their attacks with his own ki blast. Super Buu then taunts them and Vegeta attacks Super Buu but both Saiyans were beaten with little effort. After some quick persuasion, Vegeta finally agrees (after being told what fate had befallen on his family). Then Goku tells him right before the fusion that the fusion would be permanent and Vegeta shouts at him telling him that he should have told him that in the first place. Vegeta reluctantly agrees to fuse. The earrings merge them together and thus Vegito is born. Vegito vs. Super Buuhttp://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vegito&action=edit&section=6Edit http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/f/f5/VegitoVsSuperBuuNV.pngSuper Vegito pummels Super Buu w/ Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo Added by Beadtmdc Once Vegito is formed, he tests out his new body. He then proves himself more than a match for Super Buu as he easily withstands an assualt that would have almost killed the others separately. Vegito then overpowers Super Buu (w/ Gohan) in the ensuing battle, clearly showing that, even in his base form, the fused Saiyan is much more powerful than the mass-absorbed Super Buu. In the anime, after proving his superiority to Super Buu, Vegito then decides to turn things up a notch, by increasing his power by transforming into a Super Saiyan, and calling himself "Super Vegito". Super Buu is impressed, but not convinced that Vegito is stronger than him. In the manga, however, he turns Super Saiyan immediately upon fusion. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/0/07/VegitoForce.pngVegito intelligently forces Super Buu out of his body with the use of his ki control Added by The Strong One Vegito then begins to completely dominate Super Buu, rendering his attacks useless. Super Buu then liquefies himself and goes into Vegito's body through his mouth to use his Dangerous Liquid Bomb technique. Once Super Buu is inside, he makes Vegito's muscles bulge tremendously and tries to scare him by saying he is in control of his body. Vegito then uses his energy to isolate Super Buu inside his body and beats him out. Super Buu becomes enraged because Vegito is making fun of him. His anger at this causes him to start breaking through dimensions, which, if left unchecked, could destroy the universe. Eventually, Vegito forces his way through Super Buu's shield and punches him in the face, which stops his attack. With little left to lose, Super Buu turns Vegito into a coffee flavored jawbreaker. All seemed lost until Candy-Vegito revealed that he was able to fly around and still attack physically beating Super Buu in comical fashion, eventually slicing off Super Buu's antenna. Super Buu eventually turned him back after realizing that there was no way to hurt Vegito because of his small size (despite the fact he couldn't hit him before anyway). Super Buu then returns Vegito back to normal. After another beating, even Super Buu's regeneration was starting to fail him. Vegito decided that it was time to end the battle once and for all. He then gave Super Buu ten seconds to prepare for death, and told him to do whatever he feels like in that time period. Super Buu started to worry, and when Vegito reached nine, he manipulated the antenna that was recently cut off and engulfed Vegito. The battle was over with Super Buu coming out as the victor. Unknown to Super Buu, however, Vegito could have effortlessly destroyed him at any given moment, yet he toyed around with him. Before being absorbed, he had set up a barrier, so he wouldn't be integrated into, as Vegito called it, "Buu Goo." This is because he wanted to be absorbed so as to free all his friends and family members. Thus the reason for cutting off the antenna and giving him the free time. Super Buu then goes on a rampage, and Vegito is left within him to free everyone. When he entered Super Buu's body, the magic of the earrings wore off because the stomach acid dissolved the fusion, and Vegito split into Goku and Vegeta again. Vegeta then crushed his earring so they wouldn't have to fuse again. When facing Kid Buu, they were also given the option to become Vegito again, but they refused out of Saiyan pride. Forms and transformationshttp://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vegito&action=edit&section=7Edit Super Saiyanhttp://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vegito&action=edit&section=8Edit http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/6/66/VegitoSuperSaiyanNV.pngVegito as a Super SaiyanAdded by Beadtmdc Vegito was able to transform into a Super Saiyan. In the manga he transformed right away. Once he transformed into a Super Saiyan, he became truly unstoppable as his powers soared to unimaginable heights. As a Super Saiyan, he absolutely dominated Super Buu (Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo Absorbed). After his transformation, he gained a slight increase in muscle, bluish-green eyes, very defined golden hair and eyebrows and a golden aura (with occasional surges of blue electricity). Vegito called himself in this new form "Super Vegito" (or "Super Vegerot" in the English manga). Super Vegito appeared to be well beyond Buu's abilities to defeat. He hardly exerted himself in battle (only fighting seriously for a brief moment to stop Super Buu from tearing Earth and the nearby planets apart), and was in absolute control of the fight, even telling Buu to "make him use his real power". Vegito is undeniably the most powerful character in the whole of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, as well as in the Dragon Ball manga, possessing the enormous power of Goku and Vegeta multiplied by several folds. It is implied by Old Kai that Vegito could have destroyed Kid Buu with little effort as he did with Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed).3 Candyhttp://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vegito&action=edit&section=9Edit http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/f/fd/VegitoFightingCandy.pngCandy Vegito Added by Beadtmdc After being turned into a coffee-flavored jawbreaker by Super Buu so that he can be consumed, Vegito is still able to fight as a small candy. Not only does Vegito retain all of his power, but he is also extremely fast and far too small for Super Buu to hit; thus using an original attack to shoot in Super Buu's mouth and out the back of his throat, unscathed. In the dub he calls it his "Pinball Attack". However, while this small size gives him a colossal advantage in battle, he is not invulnerable and is unable to use any of his special attacks. Special techniqueshttp://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vegito&action=edit&section=10Edit Main article: List of techniques used by Vegito Video game appearanceshttp://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vegito&action=edit&section=11Edit http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/e/e1/Super_Vegito_BT3.jpgSuper Vegito as he appears in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Added by Vixen Windstorm*''Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension'' (SNES) *''Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout'' (Playstation) *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' (Gameboy Color) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' (Playstation 2, GameCube) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' (Playstation 2) *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' (Gameboy Advance) only playable on multi-player and one-time only against Super Buu *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' (Playstation 2) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors 2'' (Nintendo DS) only as a special attack *''Jump Superstars'' (Nintendo DS) only as Goku's 7 Koma Special Attack *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' (PlayStation 2, Wii) *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' (Nintendo DS) http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/9/9b/Vegetodbrb2.jpgSuper Vegito as he appears in Raging Blast 2 Added by DB wizard*''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai'' (PSP) *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' (PSP) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (PlayStation 2, Wii)'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' (PlayStation 2) *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' (XBOX 360, PS3) *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' (XBOX 360, PS3) *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' (PSP) *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' (Nintendo DS) Voice actorshttp://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vegito&action=edit&section=12Edit *Japanese Dub: Masako Nozawa (Goku's Voice) and Ryo Horikawa (Vegeta's Voice) *Ocean Dub: Brian Drummond (Vegeta's voice imitating Goku's voice, aka Kirby Morrow) *FUNimation Dub: Sean Schemmel (Goku's Voice) and Christopher R. Sabat (Vegeta's Voice) *Hebrew Dub: Avi Maor (Goku's Voice) and Ami Mandelman (Vegeta's Voice) *Latin American Dub: Mario Castañeda (Goku's Voice) and René García (Vegeta's Voice) *Brazilian Dub: Wendell Bezerra (Goku's Voice) and Alfredo Rollo (Vegeta's Voice) *Portuguese Dub: Henrique Feist (Goku's Voice) and Ricardo Spínola (Vegeta's Voice) *Italian Dub: Paolo Torrisi (Goku's Voice) *French Dub: Patrick Borg (Goku's Voice) and Eric Legrand (Vegeta's Voice), or only Eric Legrand Triviahttp://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vegito&action=edit&section=13Edit